


Frustration

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Smut, sam smut, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: I'm bringing this over from my tumblr account. I got a request asking for Sam to catch the reader while she's masturbating, then he offers to help when she can't get off.  This is basically pure smut people so if that's not your thing, look elsewhere. I changed 'Y/N' to Kelly when bringing it over.





	

It didn’t take her long to see it was going to be a ‘self-service’ sort of night. She sighed in frustration, earning a strange look from Sam across the table. The bar was loud, but there weren’t many others besides her and the brothers. The place was empty of guys. Or rather, empty of guys she found attractive enough to go home with for the night.

Well, there was one she would gladly go home with. But she wasn’t about to tell him that.

“You alright, Kelly?” asked the man in question at her sigh, his hazel eyes showing his concern. Dean glanced at her at Sam’s question, his eyes narrowing as he sized her up.

“I’m fine,” she lied, waving the brothers off quickly before running her hand over her eyes. When she saw them watching her dubiously, she sighed again. “Guys, seriously. This case hit a little too close to home, ok? I’ll be fine.”

It wasn’t a lie, really. The case had hit close to home. The ghost in question had been haunting an orphanage. The dead, hopeless look in the kids’ eyes was all too familiar to her, and they both knew it, too. As soon as the words left her lips Dean gave her a sympathetic smile, while Sam reached across the table to take her tiny hand in his huge one.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked softly, offering her a sweet smile. She shook her head as she pulled her hand back.

“I’m just gonna head back to the motel,” she replied, sliding out of the booth after downing the last of her drink. “Early night might make me feel better.”

Of course, she already knew what would make her feel better, and it wasn’t sleep. But, as she’d already worked out for herself, that wasn’t on the cards tonight. At least if she went back to the motel early she’d get time to satisfy herself.

“Here, I’ll come back with you,” offered Sam, practically shoving Dean out of the booth so he could slide out, too. Damn it!

“No, its fine,” she replied a little too quickly. She rolled her eyes as they gave her that dubious look again. “I feel like walking back. Fresh air, clear my head… you stay, have some fun. You deserve it.”

“If you’re sure…” muttered Sam, slowly sinking back into his seat. It took her another five minutes to assure the brothers she was absolutely fine to walk on her own. Predators weren’t a problem; she could hold her own against any number of supernatural creatures. She glanced back as she walked out, spotting Dean already over at the bar beside a busty blonde. Sam continued to watch her with a slightly worried expression.

The motel was only a five minute walk from the bar, and by the time she got there she was desperate for some kind of release for the tension. So desperate, in fact, that she forgot to lock the door behind her.

Within minutes she’d shed her pants and was flat on her back, one hand pawing at her own breast through her shirt, the other buried between her thighs. Unfortunately she hadn’t had much opportunity to buy herself a B.O.B, or even a normal dildo, so her fingers were all she had.

Kelly bit down on her lip as she felt the coil in her stomach winding tighter, felt her orgasm building slowly within her. She fell into her usual fantasies in an effort to help, letting her eyes slide shut as she imagined another set of hands on her body.

To her disappointment and utter frustration, it didn’t work this time. Every time she got close it would just slip away again. The fourth time she sat up and ripped her shirt off, thinking maybe that was part of the problem. The sixth time it happened she practically screamed in frustration and almost gave up entirely. But she needed this. She needed something.

So caught up in trying to reach that special place, Kelly didn’t hear the Impala pulling into the car lot outside. She’d long ago given up trying to keep her voice down, was no longer imagining scenarios to help her. Now she was solely focused on getting off, so she didn’t hear the door opening until it was too late.

She did notice the light switching on, heard the soft gasp that followed.

“Shit!” she cried when she spotted Sam in the open doorway, one hand on the handle, the other frozen by the light switch. Moving quickly, but not quickly enough by the look on his face, Kelly rolled off the bed, pulling the covers with her. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m-I’m sorry,” stuttered Sam, finally bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. Not that it mattered. He’d already seen everything, knew exactly what she’d been doing. She’d never felt so embarrassed in her life, but was silently grateful she’d given up on her fantasies.

It was bad enough as it was, especially with how he’d been looking at her before he’d covered his eyes. The fact that he still hadn’t left the room only added to her embarrassment. How much worse would it have been had he walked in while she was moaning his name?

“Sorry, sorry! I thought I heard my name, I-I didn’t know you were…” She groaned as Sam trailed off lamely. Then she realised what he’d said, and she dropped her head to the bed as her cheeks flushed bright red. Shit! She hadn’t even realised she’d said his name.

“Please leave, Sam,” she groaned into the bed, still clutching the covers to her chest. The whole situation was beyond embarrassing, and she wanted nothing more than to disappear. The door shut a few seconds later, and she sighed, thinking he’d done as she’d asked and left. She wasn’t expecting him to still be standing there when she stood. “SAM!”

“What were you doing, Kelly?” The smile on his face told her he knew full well what she’d been doing. And that he knew she’d been thinking of him. Her glare didn’t deter him in the slightest; if anything, it seemed to egg him on. She took a step back when he took one forward. “Were you… were you thinking of me while you…?”

“Oh my god, please don’t make this anymore awkward than it already is,” she begged, wishing like hell he would just leave. Then she could sneak out and flee the damn country. There was no way she could hunt with him after this. And if Dean found out… oh, God, when Dean finds out!

There was no way Sam wouldn’t tell him.

Kelly took another step back when Sam came even closer, that grin still plastered on his face. There was no disgust on his face, like she’d been expecting to see. No anger, or even annoyance. If anything, Sam looked… pleased. Her eyes widened as she looked down and noticed a suspicious bulge in the front of his jeans. Damn…

“Who says it has to be awkward?” he replied, his voice dropping a few octaves. Then he winked at her. Maybe tonight didn’t have to be a complete bust after all… Sam stepped closer, but this time she held her ground. “Don’t deny you weren’t thinking of me. I know what I saw, and what I heard. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of you while touching myself.”

Oh sweet baby Jesus.

Kelly couldn’t stop the strangled moan that slipped past her lips then. Sam’s eyes practically lit up, his right hand coming up to rest on her neck. She’d never let herself think Sam might think of her that way. The temptation to try something with him was bad enough as it was, and now?

“I don’t wanna make things awkward between us,” she whispered as he leaned in. His eyes were practically sparkling as she struggled to catch her breath. God, she could get lost in those eyes. Being so close meant she could see every fleck of colour, and she swore she could spend her life counting the little golden dots that looked like stars.

“Doesn’t have to be awkward unless you make it so,” he cooed gently, his thumb brushing along her jaw line. “Whatever happens here is entirely up to you. This can be just a one night thing if that’s all you want, or it could be something more… or I can leave, if that’s what you’d prefer? I’ll walk out that door and never mention this again if that’s what you really want.”

And she knew he meant it. If she told him to leave he would, no questions asked. He really would let her decide… but what did she want?

Sam didn’t move as she contemplated her options, a smile sliding into place on her lips. Her skin burned where it met his, like molten lava sliding just beneath the surface. How long had she dreamt of something like this happening? How often had she wished it was Sam touching her late at night and not her own hands?

She’d have to be mental to turn him down.

“How ‘bout we start with just tonight?” she suggested in a low voice, watching him through her lashes. Before she could say anything else, Sam’s grin shifted to a smirk as he closed the distance between them.

All rational thought fled her head when Sam’s lips met her own. Soft but insistent, they moulded perfectly with hers. His massive hands slipped around her sides, fingers splaying across her back as he crushed their bodies together. As his tongue snaked its way into her mouth, he began guiding her back towards the bed.

“Do you often think of me while you’re pleasing yourself, Kelly?” he teased as she pulled him down to the bed with her. He kept his weight from crushing her completely with a hand either side of her head, his hips pressing into hers. He moved his hips slowly, grinding his stiff length into her core through the covers. “Do you like thinking about my fingers buried between your legs? Or is it my face you think of? My tongue flicking against your clit, eating you out like there’s no tomorrow?”

“Shit, Sam,” she moaned, earning a dark chuckle from him as he pulled back. She never would have guessed sweet, quiet, Sam Winchester had such a filthy mouth. But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it.

“Or is it my cock you think about?” he continued, grabbing both her hands in his and lacing their fingers together. God, his hands were so big compared to hers. He brought her hands to the hem of his shirt, prompting her to sit enough to lift it off him. As soon as it was gone he leaned down over her again, pressing his hips into her core once more. “Do you imagine how it would feel to have my cock sliding in and out of your sweet little pussy? Do you get off thinking about me, Kelly? About me touching you, using you for my own pleasure?”

Holy fucking shit he’s going to kill me.

“Yes,” she panted in delight, silently wishing Sam had caught her long before now. She meant to say more, to give him a taste of his own medicine, however Sam didn’t give her the chance.

“How many times?” At first she was confused by his question, by the grin plastered on his face. Like he was proud of something… and then it clicked, and her cheeks flushed bright red. “What? What is it?”

“N-None,” she mumbled, turning her head to the side as his smile dropped. “I, uhm-I-I couldn’t get there tonight.”

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting from Sam after that, but she certainly didn’t expect him to laugh. When she turned back to him he dipped his head and claimed her lips with his own, leaving her with nothing to focus on besides how soft his lips were.

“Guess we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” he cooed in her ear before he scraped his teeth along the skin of her neck. His breath washed over her, making her shiver and arch up into him as it cooled against her skin. She whimpered lightly as he pulled away, sliding off the bed once more. Kelly propped herself up on her elbows to watch as he reached for his belt. “If you want to stop just say the word and I’ll leave without complaint.”

“Don’t stop,” she whispered almost inaudibly. But Sam heard her, she knew he had when his grin widened. Her breath hitched as he slowly unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops one by one. His jeans dipped slightly once free of his belt, but not enough to show her anything of interest.

Next he dropped his jeans, his smirk growing as he straightened to reveal the tent in his boxers. She felt her mouth drop open as she eyed the size of that tent, earning a light chuckle from Sam. God damn, he was a hell of a lot bigger than she had ever imagined.

Then he pushed his boxers down his muscular legs, too, leaving her speechless as she took him all in. Another moan slipped from her lips as she eyed his cock, standing tall, thick, and proud before him. She watched as he wrapped his hand around the base and began to stroke lazily. He was perfection on legs that man.

“Your turn,” he told her then, offering her a devilish smile and a wink that would have made her knees weak had she been standing. Sam moved in closer again, pulling her to her feet gently before tugging on the covers. “I wanna see you. Properly.”

A grin of her own found her lips as she straightened, pushing him back down to the bed. A questioning eyebrow shot up before she started unwrapping the covers from around her. A surge of pride and confidence ran through her when a moan slipped passed his lips, his eyes roaming down her figure slowly. She stood stock still, letting him get a good long look, until his eyes met hers again.

“God you’re beautiful,” he mumbled, reaching for her hands and pulling her down to his lap. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“I have a fair idea,” she mumbled in response as he slid backwards on the bed, keeping her on his lap. Her lips found his once more as she leaned down. Sam’s hands were everywhere as she rubbed herself along his shaft, creating friction where she needed it most. He squeezed her hips, tight enough to leave bruises, then ran them up her sides to her shoulders, around to cup her breasts, then down her back to her ass.

She squealed when he cupped her ass and pulled her up his body. Sam shifted so she could grab the headboard for support, all while watching her with a sinful glint in his lust-blown eyes. She knew what was coming before he said it, yet hearing the words out loud forced yet another moan from her throat.

“Sit on my face baby,” he whispered, his breath hitting her wet core and making her shiver uncontrollably. “Let me bring those fantasies of yours to life.”

“Ohh fuck yes,” she moaned loudly, not caring who heard her as Sam’s tongue slid through her folds. His hands gripped her hips tightly to keep her in place as he took his time tasting her. His touches were light, but enough to send shocks through her body, right down to her toes. He kept his eyes on her as he moaned, the vibrations rumbling through her.

“You look so good like this,” he teased, his nose bumping against her clit as he lifted his head a little. He moved slightly, just enough so he could thrust his tongue inside her, yet still keep his eyes on hers. His grip on her hips tightened as she threw her head back, gripping the headboard tightly.

Sam alternated between diving his tongue inside her core and flicking it against her clit, just like he’d said earlier. When he sucked the sensitive bud into his mouth, the coil in her stomach tightened and she reached down to tangle her fingers in his hair.

“Fuck, yes, right there,” she moaned, unable to look away from him now. The sight of Sam’s head between her legs like that was almost as pleasurable as what he was doing. Without thinking she started grinding her hips along his face. Despite his mouth being preoccupied, she could still tell he was grinning.

“That’s it baby,” he whispered, pulling away long enough to speak, his lips brushing against her heat as he did. His nose glistened from her juices, the sight sending her over the edge with a cry of his name as he went back to work.

“Sam!”

Again Sam moaned, heightening her pleasure as her body trembled and shook. He didn’t stop until her shakes subsided, only letting her fall to the side once he was sure she was done. She let her eyes slide closed for a moment, until she felt a comforting weight pressing down on her.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered when she opened her eyes, leaning in to kiss her before she could respond. Kelly could taste herself on his lips, and she honestly didn’t care as he slid one arm behind her and held their bodies close. “Taste so good, too.”

“That was… amazing,” she sighed, a lazy smile spreading across her lips as he chuckled. His thick length was pressed against her stomach, and she felt it twitch before he shifted slightly.

“I’m not done with you, yet,” he replied, one eyebrow cocked as a cocky smirk spread across his face. She’d hoped he would say as much. “One’s not enough, not now I know you’ve been thinking of me. How long have you been thinking of me to get yourself off on lonely nights, Kelly?”

His tone suggested he thought this was a new thing. Like she had only started fantasising about him a few weeks ago or something. Kelly could have laughed.

“Ever since I met you,” she told him confidently. She did laugh at the surprise on his face, but it was quickly cut short as his lips crashed back onto hers. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands spread along his back. Her breasts were mashed against his chest as she tried to pull him impossibly closer.

“Definitely not done with you,” he rasped when they broke apart, nudging her legs apart. She moaned softly as his cock nudged at her folds. He was like a man possessed as he pulled her closer with one hand, gripping her leg and pushing it up with the other.

They moaned in unison as he pushed past her entrance slowly, sinking in as deep as he could in one smooth motion. God, he was so big, so long and thick and hard it almost hurt, but it was a pleasurable kind of pain. One that had her almost begging for more, her hands roaming over every inch of his exposed, hard back as he paused inside her.

“Sam…” she whispered as he dropped his face into the crook of her neck, his breath coming in short, shallow pants. He still didn’t move as she ran her fingers up through his hair. He pressed little kisses to her shoulder as she bit down on her own lip, amazed at how much better he felt than her fantasies.

His firm chest pinning her leg to her own, his hot breath on her skin, soft, silky hair through her finger tips. Miles and miles of almost smooth, tanned skin for her hands to explore, minus the occasional scar. And his cock, his thick, throbbing cock sheathed inside her heat, pressing against her walls and stretching her in the most delicious way. She shouldn’t have been surprised at how big he was, but damn did he feel so good.

“Sam, move,” she breathed in his ear, lifting her hips to show him she was ok. She clenched around him, drawing out a low, strangled moan as he pulled back to look down at her.

“Don’t do that or I won’t last,” he growled, his voice rumbling deep in his chest as he panted heavily. Sweat dotted his forehead already, had started to roll down his neck and chest only adding to his magnificence. Kelly moaned loudly as he pulled his hips back slowly, the drag of his cock on her walls almost sending her back over the edge.

“So fucking tight,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers as he set a slow and steady pace. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he let her leg down. She wrapped both legs around his waist as she met him thrust for thrust. One hand slid down his back, feeling every inch of skin she could reach, while the other tangled in his hair at the base of his neck to hold him close. “Kelly-fuck-you feel so good.”

His words, along with his grunts, groans, and moans, made her feel even better. That wave built higher within her knowing she could bring him pleasure, too. They moved in unison, their sweat covered bodies sliding against each other as he picked up speed, still staring deep into her eyes. His hands started to slide up her sides slowly, coming to rest under her shoulders.

With surprising speed and agility given his size, Sam swiftly rolled so she was straddling his waist, somehow managing to stay inside her the whole time. He laughed when she squealed, before he pulled her down so he could kiss her. As their tongued danced, Kelly began to roll her hips against him, drawing a rough moan from his throat.

Sam’s eyes found hers as soon as they pulled away, staring at her with more intensity than ever before. She couldn’t look away as they moved together, both desperately seeking the others pleasure. And she swore when he moaned her name she could have died happy.

“Kelly…” Sam’s hands on her hips guided her movements, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as his eyes darted down to where their bodies met. That brought on another round of moans and a string of curses as his grip tightened. “Fuck yes- absolutely amazing- shit baby don’t stop-so fucking tight-”

His hands left her hips then, sliding around to her ass as he began thrusting up, his cock hitting her g-spot dead on. Kelly moaned loudly as she felt forward, bracing herself with her hands on his chest, her hair falling forward and covering her face.

There was absolutely no warning before her orgasm hit. She barely had time to warn Sam, to tell him what was happening, when suddenly her muscles tightened and that coil inside her snapped. Sam chuckled as she fell forward, burying her face into his neck as she trembled and shook. He didn’t slow his thrusts as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and pressing a light kiss to the side of her head.

“You look so fucking good when you come undone like that,” he cooed, keeping one arm tight around her back as the other held the back of her neck. “Hold on for me, let’s see if we can get you through another one.”

Shit, he really is trying to kill me, she thought as Sam started snapping his hips up into her at a brutal pace. All she could do was hold on and moan loudly, he wouldn’t let her move a muscle as he fought to bring her to the edge yet again. Sam grew louder the closer he got, encouraging her to cum along with him.

“Come on, baby,” he breathed, panting heavily in her ear and lightly tugging on her hair. “Come on, I’m so fucking close, come for me, Kelly. One more, just one more…”

One, two, three thrusts later and she cried out his name one last time. Sam moaned along with her, both hands gripping her hips and holding her in place as he thrust up, desperately seeking his own release. Kelly was only glad hers had subsided when he did; she was able to feel him swell and throb, felt his hot cum filling her up and leaking down her thighs.

“Fuck… Sam…” she panted, sliding off him as he pulled her into his side and pressed a sloppy kiss to her sweaty head. She let her hand rest on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart as they struggled to catch their breaths. “Wow…”

“Come’ere,” he moaned almost sleepily after a moment, rolling onto his side and pulling her in closer. She giggled, throwing her leg over his hip and snuggling in as close as humanly possible.

“Thank you, Sam,” she breathed out, tilting her head up to look at him. Sam smiled widely as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

“My absolute pleasure, Kelly,” he replied softly, brushing some hair behind her ear. “Literally. Go to sleep, gorgeous girl. If you like, tomorrow we can try out any more fantasies you have.”

Turns out, getting caught by Sam was the best thing to ever happen to her.


End file.
